Help us!
by Minamiya-chan
Summary: Mungkin kalau sepasang manusia itu tidak egois maka... "kak, Air rindu ibu.." Colaburation with Ryu-kun ibuki (if someone ask why she is didn't write ansastu fanfic she just got brainwashed by devil #slap) Warn: Typo, gaje elemental siblings (love them) not yaoi! (not mood for thats)
1. Chapter 1

**Help us?!**

 **disc Animonsta**

 **author: kolab Minamiya -Ryu-kun ibuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin perceraian kedua orang tua mereka merupakan 'awal' segalanya, sang ibu membawa ketiga kakak mereka yang entah mengapa sebelum perpisahan ibu mereka mengecup kepala mereka berdua sambil terisak kecil. _siapapun akan menangis bila dipisahkan dari buah hati mereka karena keegoisan mereka ._ ketiga kakak mereka mengerti kenapa ini terjadi, mereka sudah dewasa dan paham akan kondisinya. "Kak Hali..." bocah bermanik jingga itu menggenggam tangan kakak tertuanya erat, membuat manik merah itu membalas menatap manik jingga dihadapannya. "Api akan jaga Air, kak Halilin jaga kak Taufa dan Gempa ya..." ahh~ sejak kapan bocah aktif ini menjadi sok bijak?. mengangguk singkat ia mendekap erat tubuh kedua adiknya-yang akan berpisah dengannya.

"Api jangan jadi anak cengeng ya." siapa juga yang cengeng? _lantas? cairan apa yang berada diujung matamu? air liur?_.

"Hu'um ya kan Air?!" menepuk pundak adiknya dan sontak membuat anak itu tersentak kaget. "i-iya..." _nada suara dan tatapan kalian seakan-akan akan bertarung habis-habisan._ "kita akan bertemu lagi Api , Air..." _itu hanya harapan dan mimpi kosong, disaat mobil itu membawa setengah keluarganya pergi mereka menyadari kalau masa depan mereka akan berubah seiring dengan waktu._

"Dadah!" melambaikan tangan mungil mereka sambil menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan sebisa mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 years later...**

Mungkin ini namanya mimpi buruk, Api , remaja yang mentalnya masih duduk manis dibangku taman kanak-kanak ini tersentak bangun, menahan nafasnya dan manik jingganya bergerak liar, mencari sosok adik bungsunya. "AMPUN AYAH!" nah itu dia?! kesalahan apa lagi yang dibuat sibungsu?. menghela nafas lelah dia memakai pakaianya. menutupi perban yang melingkar manis dibagian dada hingga pinggangnya. _sadarkah sang ibu saat menerima keputusan hakim? mereka hanya anak kecil yang menggunakan topeng mereka._

"Air?!" ahh! baru saja melangkahkan kaki dia sudah terhuyung kebelakang dan harus merasakan dinginnya lantai.

'Brakk!

"Kakak! kakak masih sakit?"lalu warna hitam apa di matamu? crayon?. Api memutar bola matanya bosan. "Air sudah makan?" nada berintonasi lembut itu hanya dapat dan hanya Air yang boleh mendengarnya. mengigit bibir bawahnya,Air menggeleng kecil. "Air kangen ibu..." _lihat yang kau lakukan anak manis? menyiram luka lama dengan cuka?_ "Air laparkan? ayo kita kesekolah, mana tau kita bisa meminta roti dari pak Kumar..."

"Eungg." senyum penuh harapan tercipta diwajah penuh memar itu, "Air ambil masker dan topi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Memang sekolah bagaikan surganya dunia kalau tidak ada yang membully dan adegan 'Elu-senggol-gue-lempar-keneraka' yahh itu harapan Air dan Api saat ini. Air yang pendiam bak patung liberty atau orang yang seperti habis disuapin satu botol obat tidur yang entah mengapa nilainya seperti tersiram serbuk peri. nilai sempurna setiap pelajaran membuatnya banyak yang membenci dirinya. sementara Api seperti anak kecil yang dilepas ke taman bermain, jalan sambil berloncat kecil dan bersenandung riang. hei?! dia ini tempramental dan sering membuat guru-guru angkat tangan. ingat kasus papa Zola , guru wali kelas mereka itu harus merasakan terbang dari lantai dua ke satu. well? Api itu mirip godzila kalau marah., teman kah musu kah?! lu senggol gue lempar.

"Kak Api..." sibungsu melihat kakaknya horor. "ntar luka terbu-" "isss!" desisan bak tabung gas bocor terdengar."sakit!" tuh kan? dengan raut wajah cemas si bungsu menghampiri kakaknya yang memegang sisi tubuhnya. warna merah mendominasi seragamnya. " kakak kita ke rumah sakit ya?!"

Rumah sakit?! "Ahh ntar sembuh kok! ambilkan selotip!"

"Coba kak Gempa melihat ini kakak pasti dimarahi." menghela nafas lelah,Air mengeluarkan selotip bening yang langsung dia serahkan kepada kakaknya. "Air akan panggil kak Kaizo! ini sudah keterlaluan! seharusnya ayah tidak menusuk kakak!"

"Eiit!" Air bungkam, jari telunjuk Api didepan bibirnya. "ini juga salah ibu jadi tidak adil kalau menyalahkan ayah saja." kalau ada kolam air es mungkin Air akan mendorong kakaknya kedalam kolam itu. dia meneguk ludahnya yang sekeras batu saat melihat tatapan tajam kakaknya.

 **"Ini salah pelacur dirumah kita dan juga ibu yang mencampakkan kita. "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke DEMI DEWA! INI APAAN TUHANNN :V

KOLAB?! PLISS DUA AUTHOR SABLENG INI LAGI GILA!

bagaimana? review? continue? delete?

 **Next chapter**

"Aku rasa baru saja dibanting anak itu seperti dibanting kak Hali."

"Kau minta kubuang kejurang huh?!" nada berintonasi dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Taufan merinding.

...

"AMPUN AYAH JANGAN! JANGAN ITU PANAS!"

...

"Gempa aku sumpah ngerasa kenal anak itu..."

...

"Kak! Kak kaizo kak Fang! tolong! ayah -ayah!"

"KAU TELEPON SIAPA BRENGSEK!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!"

h

total next chap : 5k+

updated: 6-juli -2017 *gedebuaklkhh! suara Ryu yang dilempar panci

Ryu: 2 juli 2016 *tewas seketika


	2. Chapter 2

**Help us?!**

 **Disc Animonsta**

 **Author:Minamiya -Ryu**

 **mohon maaf bila jumlah word tidak sesuai janji,mungkin hanya ada 1k atau 2k saja**

 **ini terjadi karena ide datang pas kerja; selesai kerja langsung capek ide pun hilang ~**

 **bagian pertama hanyalah prolog yg membingungkan (?) dan alur dirombak juga di chapter pertama ini. buat yg review terima kasih banyak dan maaf belum bisa balas~**

 **okay enjoy it guys~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: book one**

Mungkin...

yahh mungkin kalau Api tahu bahwa ini adalah hari tersialnya seumur hidupnya. " KAK BLAZE BANGUN!" ingatkan dirinya untuk memisahkan kepala ketiga adiknya saat ini. ini masih jam dua dan...

"BIARKAN KAKAK TIDUR!" siapa yang tidak stress saat kau harus belajar dengan rumus yang amit-amit bikin sakit kepala dan baru bisa menikmati indahnya dunia satu jam lalu?. Thorn menatap kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, begitu juga dengan Solar. hati Blaze berasa dilindes truk dan saat melirik kembarannya dia mencelos. "kak... kakak marah sama Ice..." suara lemah gemulai seperti adik kurang kasih sayang menyapa indra pendengarannya.

 _ughh..._

"Baiklah..." Blaze mengalah. "ini hari minggu dan aku rela bergadang... " menghela nafas sesaat dia dapat melihat senyum setan dari ketiga saudaranya. "lagi."

"YEAHHHHH!"

"JANGAN TERIAK !" Blaze kau juga teriak lo.

.

.

.

Sudah delapan tahun perpisahan kedua orang tua mereka. Ayahnya menikah dengan wanita yang menjadi dalang hancurnya pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. satu tahun setelah ayahnya menikah lagi mereka mendapatkan saudara baru. Solar dan Thorn. perpaduan sempurna yang membuat Ice dan Blaze berulang lagi melakukan _facepalm_ . nama mereka juga berganti seiring dengan pernikahan ayah mereka. "kak Api..." ahh,hanya disaat berdualah mereka menggunakan nama asli mereka. "Air tidak mengerti kalkulus, ajarkan." rengeknya dengan wajah datar. well,nada suaranya sudah menunjukan kalau dia merajuk.

Api memang jenius, sudah berbagai macam piala dia sabet dan sudah berapa kali dia mengharumkan nama sekolahnya. well, mengingat siapa ibu tirinya. "Air kau harus fokus." berbeda dengan Api, Air lebih susah fokus dan hak itu menjadikan dirinya...

... "Kakak tidak mau kau dipukul ayah atau ibu lagi, cukup kakak saja ..." sifat kekanakan Api juga sudah dia buang, membuatnya lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya.

Air menggeleng dan memeluk kakaknya manja. "Kalau saja Air dapat bertemu kak Halilintar..." salah satu alis Api terangkat dan dia tersenyum miring. "bukannya kalian satu kelas?" Air berdecih sebal dan mengambil kacamata berframe biru miliknya. kemudian memakai topi dan menutupinya dengan topi ditambah kacamata sudah menghiasi wajahnya. "dia mengenaliku sebagai Ice, siswa sok akrab dengannya." Air mengembungkan kedua pipinya, ngambek.

Api mengelus kepala adiknya sebentar kemudian melepaskan kacamata Air, sukses mendapatkan geplakan dari sang pemilik. "kau tetap Air kok." Api tersenyum manis, "adik Halilintar si ketua karate..." mata Air berkaca-kaca. "juga Taufan ketua klub skateboard dan well." Api memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan gelak tawa Air terdengar,menggantikan rasa sedih diwajahnya. "juga ketua osis Gempa." Gempa,kakak yang selalu memanjakan mereka dulu kini tidak dapat mereka gapai lagi.

"tapi kita juga memiliki Solar dan Thorn kecil kita..." ahh! kedua saudara beda ibu mereka itu sedang memasuki masa pubertas. mereka memiliki sifat yang unik. mereka anak kembar yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Api dan Air. Thorn yang amat suka ketaman, membantu pembantu rumah tangga mengurus halaman dan Solar yang amat suka bermain membuat Api kelabakan. _bayangkan kau dibangunkan jam dua pagi untuk bermain game._

"Nah Air." anak beriris biru itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan dikepalanya. hangat. dia amat menyukai usapan atau sentuhan fisik yang dilakukan Api kepadanya, seperti mencubit pipinya atau memeluknya. Api menggeliat kecil, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku dan tanpa sengaja membuat kaus berwarna putihnya terangkat. ada warna merah yang berbekas disana, seperti keriput dan membentuk pola tertentu.

"Kak... apa ayah benar-benar akan dipenjara selamanya..." Air menatap lantai nanar. kedua tangannya terkepal erat dipangkuannya dan pertanyaanya tadi sukses membuat Api terdiam. diamnya mereka berdua membawa mereka pada memori yang ingin mereka kubur dalam-dalam. memori yang menjawab bagaimana adanya bekas aneh diperut Api dan bagaimana ibu tiri mereka meninggalkan mereka berempat selamanya.

 **flash back...**

 _Saat itu malam yang cukup menegangkan bagi Api dan Air. mereka berdua mencoba menyibukan diri dengan bermain dengan adik tiri mereka. saat itu Thorn dan Solar masih enam tahun, berbeda tiga tahun dari Api dan Air._

 _Ayah mereka berteriak, memaki istrinya dengan ganas, diikuti suara pekikan kesakitab dari ibunya dan bentakan ayahnya lagi._

 _"kakak..." Air merapatkan tubuhnya pada kakak kembarnya, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang selalu ada._

 _Tapi..._

 _... "tidurlah Air, temani Solar dan Thorn." Api melepaskan pelukan Air dan berjalan dengan pincang . kakinya masih nyeri karena ayahnya menendangnya dua hari lalu. berhenti didepan pinti dan menatap ketiga adiknya dengan sedih. "Air..." Api mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isak air matanya. "jaga Thorn dan Solar dengan baik ya..."_

 _ **"jaga Air ya Api, kak Gempa yakin kamu pasti bisa."**_

 _"kalau ada apa-apa tekan nomor satu maka Kak Fang akan menjawab." Air hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum Api membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali._

 _"IBU!" teriakan Api membuat Air tersentak kaget. Thorn dan Solar otomatis menyembunyikan diri mereka dibawah selimut, ketakutan._

 _Air langsung melompat turun dari kasurnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Api tadi. manik seperti es itu menatap kedua adiknya lembut. "kakak sayang kalian..."_

 _Saat itu Thorn dan Solar yakin kalau sudah terjadi hal yang buruk pada keluarga mereka._

 _._

 _"IBU!" Api menjerit saat melihat ibunya tergeletak dilantai dengan pisau menancap didadanya serta kedua matanya yang menancap pecahan kaca. mulutnya terbuka kecil dan Api yakin, dia melihat lingkaran berwarna merah dileher ibunya. ayahnya tertawa bak orang gila._

 _"Api..." langkahnya terdengar berat dan Api yakin ayahnya bau alkohol. "ayo bermain dengam ayah..." Api menahan nafasnya. "hi..." wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat besi batangan yang berwarna merah menyala dan ... berasap?_

 _Terlambat, saat Api hendak melarikan diri tangan mungilnya sudah ditangkap ayahnya yang tersenyum seperti psikopat. "biarkan ayah mendengar suaramu anakku..."_

 _"HENTIKAN AYAH! SAKIT!" teriak Api saat besi iti bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang menghasilkan suara desisan . " PANASSS! KAK HALILINTAR TOLONG!"_

 _'plakkk!_

 _Tamparan keras mendarat dipipinya, raut wajah ayahnya mengeras. "jangan sebut nama dari anak itu paham..."_

 _"hiks... kak ... kak hali... AYAH PANAS! AMPUN!" dan hal yang sama kembali terjadi berulang kali . disaat besi itu menyentuh pinggang dan perut, paha dan betis. meninggalkan luka bakar yang mengerikan._

 _'prakk!_

 _Suara pecahan vas menghantam kepala ayahnya, membuatnya membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup kesakitan._

 _Air berdiri dibelakang ayahnya, memegang setengah bagian dari vas tersebut . "KAU!" ayahnya menggeram sebelum mencengkram kerah baju Air. tapi Air terlalu gesit dan dia berlari keluar rumah diikuti ayahnya dibelakang._

 _bila diperhatikan hal ini seperti ayah yang mengajak anaknya bermain. coret hal indah itu dan perhatikan baik-baik. ayahnya menggenggam pisau dan mengejar anaknya._

 _"SIAPAPUN TOLONG!" teriak Air histeris. " KAK FANG! KAK KAIZO!" dan berharap kakak sepupu mereka akan mendengarnya._

 _"brukhh_

 _Air memejamkan matanya erat saat menabrak seseorang. "Air?!" dan membuka matanya saat menyadari kalau dia menabrak Fang dan Kaizo dibelakangnya mendengus geli. " mengganggu kakakmu lagi? hmm?" bukanya tawa anak kecil yang didapat Kaizo tapi pelukan histeris Air . "Air?!" saat itulah Kaizo dan Fang menyadari sesuatu. paman mereka berdiri dibelakang dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tangan menggenggam pisau. "Fang jaga Air." Kaizo mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak pamanya tepat dikaki saat pria itu hendak melarikan diri._

 _Air langsung jatuh pingsan membuat Fang panik. " Fang kita kerumah Air. " raut wajah Kaizo mengeras, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah horor Fang. '"perasaanku tidak enak." dan dalam hati Fang sependapat dengan kakaknya._

 **Flashback off**

Api menggeleng lemah sebelum merangkul Air kedalam pelukannya. aroma tubuh adiknya amat menyejukan hatinya. "kita hanya bisa berharap Air..." Air mencengkram baju kakaknya. "aku takut kak..."

"kakak ada disini..."

.

.

.

TBC!

Ryu: *digantung diatas pohon ama Minamiya*

Minamiya: maaf bila lambat dan pendek *bungkuk-bungkuk* si cicak kering ini. *nunjuk Ryu* seenak perutnya nentuin deathline tanpa tahu kerjaan kami bakalan meledak.. hontou ni gomenasai.


	3. Chapter 3

Help us

Author Ryu-kun ibuki

Disc Animonsta

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari merupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat semua orang semangat, mengawali hari baru dengan secangkir kopi dan sepotong roti- _coret sepotong aktifitas indah author setiap hari._ Remaja bersurai coklat itu melirik jam diruangannya, menghitung maju tiap detik yang semakin mendekati kearah jam dua belas, aktifitas yang aneh bagi yang membaca, namun bagi sang remaja kalau tidak menghitung tiap detik rasanya ada yang kurang…

… senyum manis menghiasi paras wajahnya saat jarum jam panjang berhenti diangka dua belas….

si remaja menyesap susu coklat m*l* kesukaanya…

"KAK HALI PUTUS NI PUTUS HWAAAA! MAMA!" ….

Burung-burung sontak berterbangan akibat teriakan seriosa tadi…

Remaja tersebut menggeleng pelan dan menikmati aktifitasnya lagi, mengabaikan apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana juga kita harus merahasiakan ini kak…" Fang membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap pria dihadapannya tajam. "kalau bias tangkap pria brengsek itu sebelum menyentuh mereka berempat." Pria dihadapannya hanya mengangguk dan menyesap the hijau dihadapannya, menghela nafas sebentar dia menatap iris merah dibalik bingkai nila dihadapannya. "Fang kau tahu pria itu icik, dia akan mencoba menghancurkan mereka lagi."

"Kalau kak Kaizo malas membantu mereka ." Fang menatap tajam kakaknya dengan benci. "jangan salahkan aku bila kau menemukan jenazah pria busuk itu didepan kantormu." Dan dia menyambar tas ranselnya, meninggalkan kakaknya yang terdiam setelah mendengar ultimatum darinya.

"Aku juga ingin menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri tapi aku menahannya selama ini Fang…" Kaizo menyalakan rokoknya dang menatap kearah jendela dengan kesal.

.

Kesal, tentu saja itu yang dirasakan Fang kepada kakak satu-satunya itu. Kakaknya selalu membuat orang tuanya bangga akan prestasi yang dicapainya selama ini, sementara Fang? Jangan ditanya, dia dilirik oleh orang tuanya pun tidak. Bagi mereka hanyalah Kaizo putra mereka dan dia bagaikan orang asing dirumahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Fang membuat orang tuanya terdiam, surat dari _**C.I.A**_ datang bagaikan angin menginginkan Fang sebagai intel mereka. Tentu mengejutkan dan membanggakan bila disandingkan dengan kakaknya yang juga mendapatkan surat serupa dari _**F.B.I**_. ibunya langsung menganggapnya ada, membawa namanya saat ada acara arisan dan memamerkannya bak barang berharga dimuseum.

Menyebalkan!

Dua jam lalu anggotanya dikepolisian mengabarkan bahwa _psikopat_ itu sudah bebas, mengancam kedamaian sepupunya dan juga keamanan mereka. Sialnya dia hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu dimalaysia sebelum terbang ke Prancis karena tugas. Lihat, saat dia meminta kakaknya mengawasi mereka berempat dan meminta agar dia melindungi saudara sepupu mereka, dia menolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Biarkan masalah mereka sendiri mereka tangani, mereka sudah dewasa. Tcihh!.

Fang membuka salah satu pintu café kasar dan segera mask kedalamnya, mengabaikan sapaan ramah pegawai café, manik rubiknya menatap seluruh ruangan café minimalis tersebut, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mnjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau karena kakaknya tadi. Berdecih sebal dia memilih tempat duduk yang dekat jendela dan meletakan tas ranselnya kasar diatas meja. Moodnya mebaik saat membaca pesarn dari Solar, anak itu menginginkan jaket baru yang ada dimajalah terbaru. Fang selalu mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Memang perbedaan usia mereka tidak begitu jauh tapi bagi Fang mereka berempat adalah adik kecilnya yang berharga dan bagaimana pun caranya dia akan berusaha menjauhkan pria itu dari kehidupan anak-anak itu.

 _ **Trinnggg!**_

"Selamat datang tuan."

" Kak Halilintar sudah berjanji kan akan mentraktir kami berdua kan?"

.

.

.

"oke aku menyerah!" Api melempar buku pelajarannya asal, soal matematika ditambah tugas fisika membuatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri atau apapun asal tidak mengerjakan tugas tersebut, Air disebelahnya mendengus dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya sendiri, sementara kedua adiknya tepar dengan buku cetak diatas wajah mereka. "kak Blaze menyerah, apa dunia bakalan kiamat." Solar membuka buku oaketnya lagi sebelum memilih menjedukkan kepalanya kemeja, demi tuhan gurunya ngidam apa coba? Sianida?. Ini soal untuk anak sekolahan atau untuk teroris coba, rumus apa yang harus dia gunakan, jalannya dan bagaimana mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan nanti. Bayangan kak Kaizo senyum-senyum bak psikopat sambal bawa pistol melintas dibenaknya, wajahnya sontak memucat dan tertawa hambar.

"kak Blaze ajarin Thorn soal Bahasa inggris…."rengeknya merana, kalau Solar membayangkan Kaizo maka Thorn membayangkan Fang dengan pisau sambal tersenyum yandere, _heck!_ Thorn masih mau menyiram tanamannya lagidan menunggu bunga matahari dan mawarnya mekar. Dia tidak ingin ada bunga lili putih diatas batu nisannya dengan sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam. Sungguh!

"Belajar sendiri." Api menepuk pelan kepala Air membuat si bocah serba biru mendengus sebal dan menutup buku kimia yang sedari tadi dia tekuni. "Solar sama kakak dan Thorn sama Blaze." Api mengangguk setuju dan menarik tangan Thorn agar duduk disebelahnya. " nah semuanya sudah berkelompok. " mereka bertiga mengangguk dan Air tersenyum lebar…

Api merasakan firasat buruk sekaligus jengkel….

"mari bobok bareng."

'PLETAKKK!

Jitakan penuh kasih sayang mendarat dikepala Air, sontak Air mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak secara percuma oleh Api. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia memandang sebal kakaknya sementara Api menatap datar saudaranya itu tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali. "sakit kak…." Api memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan membuka buku teks Thorn, mengambaikan aksi ngambek Air yang entah sampai kapan akan selesainya.

"Abaikan kakak Ice, Thorn bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami." Thorn mengangguk senang, Solar melongo. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke Api, Thorn tersenyum senang merasakan hangatnya tubuh Api. "yang ini kak." Menunjuk bagian mana yang tidak dia pahami, Api mengangguk dan menjelaskan pelajaran tersebut kepada Thorn pelan agar anak tersebut mengerti. Air menghela nafas dan melirik Solar yang masih melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Tersenyum kecil, Air mengelus pucuk kepala Solar lembut. "mau manja-manja dengan kakak juga?" Solar langsung menggeleng dan menunjuk buku cetak fisika miliknya. "Solar maunya belajar atau dijadikan sasaran tembak sama kak Kaizo." Rengeknya dan Air menghela nafas lelah. Mengambil buku paket milik Solar, Air menarik tangan Solar pelan. "baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik dan kakak akan mengajari rumus kematian ini…"

"Ice?!"

"Bercanda kak." Air berdecih sebal dan membaca soal latihan Solar. Tangannya meraih pensil mekanik miliknya dan mulai menulis rumus yang diketahuinya. Pantas saja Solar nyaris menangis, soal yang diberikan cukup memeras otak Solar yang kering semakin kering.

Solar yang malang…

"aku harap kau mengingat rumusnya Solar, kakak benci hitung-hitungan."

"Solar bukan benci lagi, tapi rasanya mau bunuh diri deh kak." Api terkekeh kecil sebelum kembali mengajari Thorn yang seperti sedang mempelajari strategi perang.

"minta otak kak Blaze saja mana tau otakmu yang kecil jadi encer."

"menghina kau kak…" Solar mencubit pelan tangan Air dan mendengus sebal sebelu kembali fokus pada mata pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc…..

Minamiya: *kemas-kemas barang* cabut woyyyy

Ryu: cepetan gua da boking om valentine jadi supir kabuuurrr!

a/n: gomen lama author sibuk kerja terhehehe semoga menyenangkan …..


	4. Chapter 4

_Api berteriak saat merasakan kulit punggungnya bersentuhan dengan besi panas, suara desisan dan pekikan Api membuat Air tidak berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia memeluk bonekanya dengan ketakutan. Kedua bola mata tersebut sudah tergenangi air yang menetes dengan cepat. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan rapat agar suara isakan tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh sang ayah yang masih melayangkan pukulan kepada kakak kembarnya yang sudah tidak menyadarkan dirinya. "kak..." isakan Air terdengar lirih dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah ayahnya yang berbalik kearahnya dengan senyuman yang amat menyeramkan. Pria tersebut berjalan kearah tempat persembunyian Air dengan senyuman yang menakutkan untuknya. "Air..." tangan kanan sang ayah menyentuh puncak kepalanya. "ayo main dengan ayah..."selanjutnya dia merasakan kepalanya didorong kebawah dan lutu ayahnya menghantam wajah anaknya tanpa ampun._

" _ARGGHH!"_

 _..._

Help us

Disclaimer Animonsta

Author: Mina-ryu

.

.

.

"Kyaa!" Api terlonjak kaget saat saudara kembarnya mendadak berteriak ketakutan dan menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan. Kedua tangannya menyilang didepan wajahnya, seakan-akan sedang melindunginya dari sesuatu, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Otomatis Api mengguncang bahu adiknya yang masih dilanda mimpi buruk tersebut. "Air! Air!" Air masih tidak kunjung membuka kedua matanya dan masih berteriak dalam tidurnya. "Air! Bangun!" menampar pipi adiknya beberapa kali dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, Air pasti akan marah karena pipinya nyeri seharian karena ditampar oleh kakaknya tercinta.

Kedua manik biru tersebut terbuka lebar, nafasnya terengah-engah. Seakan-akan baru berlari jauh. "ini minumlah." Api menyodorkan segelas air kepada adiknya dan langsung disambar oleh Air dengan tanpa pikir panjang. "pelan-pelan nant—" " **Uhuk-uhuk!"**

"Tersedak." Api memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya. "kalau sudah selesai cepat mandi sebentar lagi Thorn dan Solar pasti sudah berisik." Ucap Api sambil menarik tubuh Air yang entah mengapa terasa hangat. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dan tangannya menyentuh kening adiknya. "kau demam?" Air menggeleng dan mendorong tubuh Api agar menjauh. " tidak kak, hanya kaget karena mimpi buruk." Kali ini kening Api mengkerut dan menggeleng pelan. "sudahlah, habis mandi kau sarapan dan minum obatmu." Kadang-kadang Air merasa kalau Api seperti ibu-ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya. Kalau Api mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Air pasti sekarang Air akan mendadak mendapatkan latihan tahan nafas dari sang kakak. Kepalanya akan didorong kedalam baththub dan jitakan manis yang menghasilkan bakpao daging akan menghiasi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Air menggeleng takut.

 _Tempramen kakaknya amat menakutkan untuknya, seperti Halilintar..._

...

Gempa bersenandung senang sambil mengaduk makanan yang akan mereka santap pagi ini. Kedua kakaknya masih bergulung didalam selimut dan tidak akan bangun kalau bukan Gempa yang bangunkan. "pagi."suara kakak sulungnya membuyarkan lamunan Gempa dan dia tersenyum lembut kearah kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah bangun dari tadi. "Pagi kak Hali, kopi?" tawar gempa dan Halilintar mengangguk singkat. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi, Gempa dengan cekatan meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dan juga secangkir kopi dan potongan buah segar dipiring. "Kak Taufan mana?"

"Dia baru mandi, aku baru membangunkannya." Ucap Halilintar sambil memakan sepotong buah apel. "tenang saja aku tidak membantingnya kali ini."

Gempa terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gugup karena sang kakak seakan-akan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Halilintar memang memiliki insting yang tajam kalau soal saudaranya dan lima tahun ini Halilintar hampir gila saat mencemaskan keadaan kedua adik bungsunya yang tidak jelas kabar berita mereka sama sekali.

"Gempa aku mau susu coklat." Gempa berkedip saat menemukan kakak keduanya kini tengah duduk manis disebelah Halilintar sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. "o-oke." Kali ini dia terkejut saat melihat Halilintar sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membawa piring serta gelasnya kewastafel dan mencucinya sendiri. "kak Halilintar ada kegiatan klub?" Halilintar mengangguk, klubnya akan mengadakan rapat soal turnamen yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Jujur saja Halilintar lelah dan entah mengapa pikirannya melayang kepada kedua adik bungsunya.

Selama ini Halilintar berjuang keras agar dapat menemukan mereka atau setidaknya memastikan bahwa mereka dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja dalam lindungan ayah kandung mereka. Tanpa dia sadari ayahnya kini mendekam dibalik penjara karena kejahatan yang dilakukannya kepada kedua anaknya.

"Aku pergi."

"Hat-hati dialan.!"

'blamm!

"Gempa aku mau tambah!"

"EHHH!"

...

"Kak kepalaku pusing." Api menyentuh kening Thorn dengan telapak tangannya dan menghela nafas lelah. "Solar juga..." rengekan halus dari mulut sibungsu diikuti sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja. "Air juga..." rasanya Api ingin terjun bebas sekarang. Kenapa ketiga adiknya begitu _**kompak**_. "Aku telepon kak Fang ya." Air mengangguk sebelum menjadikan paha kakaknya sebagai bantal. Elusan dikepalanya membuatnya nyaman dan memejamkan matanya sebelum terlelap.

"Kak, Solar mau eskrim." jitakan halus mendarat dikening Solar. "kau sakit atau pura-pura!"

"Beneran sakit! Tapi mulut Solar pahit." rengek bocah tersebut sambil bergelayut manja pada Api. "kecilkan suaramu, kakakmu sedang tidur." desis Api sebelum membenarkan posisi tidur Air yang berantakan. Api menyambar ponselnya sebelum menekan tombol pada ponselnya, menghubungi kakak sepupunya yang sedang menganggur di Malaysia, bebas dari tugas militer dan mungkin sedang minum secangkir kopi sambil membaca buku novel dengan nyamannya.

 **Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi...**

Api kembali menghubungi kakak sepupunya dan hasil yang diterima juga sama, Fang tengah sibuk atau lupa membawa ponselnya saat ini. Menghela nafas lelah dia menyambar jaket tanpa lengannya dan memakai hoodie miliknya. "Kak, mau kemana?" Api menepuk kepala Solar sebentar. "mau beli obat dan roti, kalian tidak mau bubur kan?" Solar menggeleng. "kakak tidak sekolah?" Api menggeleng.

"aku pergi dulu." Solar melambai dan melihat tubuh Api menghilang dari balik pintu rumah mereka. Solar menggelengkan kepalanya, mengilangkan pikiran buruk yang melanda otaknya saat ini. _Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja,_ Solar menatap pintu itu sekali lagi dan berharap sang kakak akan kembali masuk tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tanpa sadar dia mengigit bibirnya. _Kak Blaze akan pulang kan..._

...

Ryu-kun

...

Api bersenandung kecil saat berjalan sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik berisi roti dan obat-obatan yang baru saja dibelinya. Sekali-sekali menyapa tetangganya saat berpapasan dijalan dan mengecek ponselnya lagi. Berusaha menghubungi Fang yang entah mengapa amat sulit dihubungi bila berada di Malaysia ketimbang di Amerika. Remaja bersurai ungu itu amat gencar menghubungi sikembar dan menanyakan kondisi mereka masing-masing.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar pelan dan satu pesan singkat dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuat plastik berisi belanjaan yang dibawanya membuat dunianya seakan-akan hancur.

 _Message from : xxx_

 _Subjject: i found you_

 _Tebak siapa yang sudah bebas... lihatlah kedepan dan berlarilah sebelum aku menyiksamu lagi anakku sayang..._

' **PRAKKK!**

Ponsel ditangan Api jatuh bebas, tertarik gravitasi bumi dan menghasilkan suara yang mengerikan. Mengabaikan ponselnya dia menatap sekitarnya dengan panik, manik jingganya bergerak liar dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Seakan-akan sedang mencari seseorang dan mengabaikan tatapan heran pejalan kaki yang lain.

Manik jingganya melebar, nafasnya seakan-akan direngut paksa darinya saat menyadari sesorang pria dewasa tengah melihatnya dengan seringaian yang tak akan pernah ia dan saudaranya lupakan. Sekujur tubuhnya berteriak untuk lari tapi otaknya mengkhianatinya saat bayang-bayang diamana pria yang menjadi mimpi buruk mereka menyiksanya tanpa ampun, tanpa belas kasihan. **Seperti binatang...**

Pria itu berjalan kearah Api, kedua tangannya dimasukan disaku celananya, manik beriris coklat itu penuh akan kegilaan yang membuat sekujur tubuh Api membeku. Tubuh Api tersentak saat menyadari ada kilauan cahaya dari jaket pria itu, sontak darah Api berdesir dengan cepat, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. **Pria brengsek dihadapannya kini semakin tersenyum menjijikkan...**

Tanpa pikir panjang Api berbalik dan langsung berlari dengan cepat dan pria tadi mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. "t-tolong!" Api berteriak panik tapi hanya terdengar seperti suara cicitan tikus. "Air! KAK FANG! KAK KAIZO!" kali ini suara keluar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mengutuki kakinya yang membawanya dilorong sempit tanpa jalan keluar sama sekali...

 **Buntu...**

"Anak kurang ajar, begini caramu menyapa ayahmu yang baru bebas." Pria dihadapannya sama sekali tidak kehabisan nafas, berbeda dengan nafas Api yang memburu dengan keringat bercucuran. Ayahnya mengeluarkan belati dari saku jaketnya dan memainkannya dengan lincah, "kau butuh dididik agar disiplin, _nak..._ " Api melirik sekitarnya dengan liar, berharap ada benda yang dapat dijadikannya sebagai senjata. "Oh...kau ketakutan? Kasihan sekali..."

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU—"

' **BUAKKHH!**

"OHOK!" Api tersungkur saat kaki ayahnya menghantam telak perutnya, membuatnya berlutut dan terbatuk hebat, memuntahkan isi perutnya seketika. Ujung pisau itu menggores pipinya pelan, membuat darah merembes keluar dari luka tersebut. "tidak akan ada satupun yang menolongmu..."

"uhuk! Kak Kaiz—" rambut Api dijambak dengan kasar dan kini pisau itu menempel dilehernya dengan manis. "jangan memanggil sepupumu bodoh,mereka akan merusak kesenanganku dengan anakku tersayang."

Api meludahi ayahnya dan mendapat tamparan dari pria tersebut. "Jangan buat aku marah dan lakukan tugasmu anak brengsek..." Api berdecih. "lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi pemuas nafsumu!"

' **BUAKKH!**

"krrgg!" satu hantaman telak mengenai punggungnya dan berikutnya tangan sang ayah tidak berhenti memukulinya tanpa ampun diikuti teriakan Api saat bajunya dirobek paksa oleh ayahnya. "Hentikan! Hentikan!" teriaknya histeris dan suara 'kraak mengerikan membuat Api berteriak sekuatnya. Sang ayah baru saja mematahkan tangan kananya dengan sadis. "hentikan hiks...kumohon." manik jingganya membulat saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang anusnya. "HENTIKAN! SAKIT!" pia itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan dan terus meggoyangkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun. Anak dibawahnya sudah lemas dan hanya bisa terisak kecil.

Api menangis, sakit yang diakibatan oleh sang ayah yang tenggah mencabulinya tanpa ampun. Suara langkah kaki membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan lemas, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ialah sepasang manik rubuh menatapnya dengan terkejut dan raut wajah orang tersebut mengeras. " _kak Hali..."_ gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU BRENGSEK!"

' **BUAKHH!**

Teriakan memilukan sang ayah dan amukan kakak sulungnya...

Api merasa tidak ingin bangun lagi dan menyusul ibu tirinya sekarang juga...

 _Ibu..._

.

.

.

Tbc

*sembah sujud didepan reader* maafkan kami terlewat maso -hoyyy!- kami kerja banting tulang pulang kerja langsung tewas.

Mina: Lu aja kali gue kagak nyet - -"

Yah sedikit ada bagian **ekhem ekhem...** idenya Minamiya...

Minamiya: oyy Ryu! Lu kepengen gua jadiin sate ya!

Dan bakalan lama updated karena dia malas...

Minamiya: Sini lu! Kampret!" 

_BIIIPPPPPPPPP!_

Minamiya: terima kasih sudah membaca, mengreview cerita kami, dan mohon maaf bila updated dalam jangka lama, kami usahakan updated tanggal 10 agustus 2017 dan chapter selanjutnya 25 agustus 2017. Sebagai hadiah kami buat kalian dihari spesial kami masing-masing...errr... hari berkabung atas meninggalnya author Ryu-kun saat ini...

Arigatou gozamaisu ^^/ see you on 10 agustus guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Terkadang dunia mimpi lebih indah dari pada dunia nyata, ingin rasanya terjebak disana selamanya...

Kan?

Kadang kala kita menyadari kalau dunia mimpi memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan selama ini, tanpa merasa penderitaan yang kau alami didunia nyata kan?...

Ironis sekali...

.

.

.

Help us

Disclaimer

Animonsta

Author

Minamiya-chan

.

.

.

.

Halilintar terdiam , menatap adiknya yang sudah lama bertemu baru saja meninjunya dengan kejam, pipinya lebam sementara dua adiknya yang lain berusaha menenangkan saudara mereka. Tangisan kedua anak kecil yang saling berpelukan karena takut memenuhi koridor rumah sakit. Sang ibu baru ingin menenangkan kedua anak itu dan Air berteriak histeris. "Jangan kau sentuh adikku!" dari ujung sana Halilintar dapat melihat sosok remaja asing yang berlari kearah mereka. Kacamata ungunya nyaris merosot jatuh dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kak Fang." lirih Air, merasa sedikit tenang saat menyadari keberadaan kakak sepupunya itu. "Air." dan dia merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh kakak sepupunya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Air menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk. "Kak api dia..."

Tidak perlu mendengar secara detail apa yang terjadi, emosi Fang langsung memuncak. " Si brengsek itu..." geramnya tertahn dan menyadari kedua adik sepupunya masih ketakutan, dengan lembut ia mendekati kedua ank itu. " Thorn, solar..." kedua bocah itu refleks memeluk Fang erat dan menangis histeris." shh.." mengusap punggung mungil mereka, Fang berusaha menenangkan anak -anak itu.

"Kak fang, kak blaze...hiks kak Blaze..." isak Thorn sambil mengusap air matanya. "tadi papa tertawa sambil menatap kami hikss." yam Fang sudah mendengar ceritanya dari pihak kepolisian setempat. Pria berengsek itu mengalami cedera yang cukup parah. Kedua tangannya patah tulang rusuk retak dan tulang rahang patah. Cedera parah pada punggung dan kakinya retak. Tanpa sadar ia bergidik ngeri sambil melirik Halilintar yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Blaze..."

"Api..."

"Ehh." Halilintar menatap Fang tajam. "Namanya api." Fang balas menatapnya tajam. "Api sudah mati, jadi kumohon jangan dekati dia lagi."

"Aku kakak mereka." Fang mengangguk setuju tapi Air menggemggam jaketnya erat. "Kami sudah mati kak Halilin, kami bukan adik-adikmu lagi." mengepalkan tanganya erat, ia menatap kakak sulungnya dengan serius. "jadi, enyahlah dari kehidupan kami."

"Air!" bentak Fang, adik sepupunya yang satu ini selalu tenang dan tidak pernah dikendalikan emosi seperti ini. "Namaku Ice, Air sudah mati dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Kedua manik Halilintar melebar, dia dapat melihat tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan kepada mereka bertiga dari Air. "emyahlah atau kalian kubunuh." desisnya tak suka sambil menatap ketiga kakaknya yang membatu ditempat.

"ENYAHLAH!"

"cukup air kau keterlaluan!" bentak Fang. "Masuk kedalam dan tenangkan pikiranmu!"

"Tidak!, tidak selama mereka ada disini kak Fang!"

" masuk atau aku menarikmu secara paksa, temani Thorn dan Solar!" Fang menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap kepala Air lembut. "mereka ketakutan dan membutuhkan kakak mereka." Air mengangguk, mendekati kedua adiknya dan berjongkok dihadapan mereka agar tinggi mereka sejajar. "Maafkan kakak ya." kedua bocah itu mengangguk dan memeluk kakak mereka erat. Air menggendong mereka dan berjalan kedalam kamar Api. Melewati keempat orang setengah dewasa itu untuk berdiskusi saat ini.

Saat menadari ketiga adik sepupunya sudah berada didalam kamar, Fang menatap ketiga saudara kembar itu intens. "well, bisa jelaskan kepadaku kenapa Api sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi?" tanyanya sinis. Halilintar berdecih. "apa maksudmu dari lagi?"

"ayah kalian itu psikopat." ucap Fang langsung keintinya. "saat kalian bepisah dia menikahi bibiku."

"lalu?" tanya Taufan, masih tidak mengerti sama sekali." pernikahan yang indah hanya berjalan setahun setelah kelahiran Thorn dan Solar." Fang menunjuk kedua bocah yang ada didalam kamar, masih gemetaran karena ketakutan dan memeluk kakak mereka dengan erat. "ayah kalian mulai melakukan kekerasan saat bibiku bekerja."

"seperti apa?" tanya gempa. Fang menunduk. "menyetrika anaknya, menyiraminya dengan air panas dan memukulinya tanpa ampun. " jawab Fang miris. "kalian tahu Solar selalu menggunakan kacamata kan?" Halilintar mengangguk. "kedua matanya rusak akibat siraman air keras yang dilakukan ayah kalian." Gempa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, manik emasnya melebar sempurna.

"Beruntung dia tidak buta, tapi matanya menjadi sensitive kepada cahaya matahari."

"Thorn, dia..." Fang mengigit bibirnya, nafasnya menjadi sesak saat mengingat kejadian yang memilukan itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Gempa. 'Ayah kalian mencabulinya saat itu." jawab Fang miris, bagaimana dia tidak melupakan kejadian saat itu. Anak itu masih berusia tiga tahun dan ayah mereka...

"Kau bohong." Halilintar menatap Fang tajam dan Fang membalasnya. "Kau lihat bagaimana dia memperlakukan Api tadi! Jika kau buka pakaian mereka berempat...!" fang mengepalkan tangan kananya dengan erat. "mereka cacat baik fisik ataupun jiwa mereka." gumam Fang lirih, angin berhembus lembut dan suara kicauan burung terdengar. "kak Fang." dan sebuah suara kecil memecahkan keheningan mereka. Fang segera menoleh dan menatap keasal suara dengan lembut. "ada apa Solar?" anak kecil itu berjalan kearah Fang dan mengucek matanya pelan. "Mata Solar sakit lagi." Fang langsung berjongkok dan memeriksa matanya. "Kau bawa obat tetesmu?" anak itu menggeleng, Fang berdiri dan menatap ketiga tamunya. "Maaf, aku harus mengurus Solar." Gempa tersenyum lembut. "Biar aku saja." Solar menggelengdan mencengkram celama Fang erat.

"Solar."

"Kak Blaze sudah bangun." cicitnya plan, membuat empat orang yang ada disana tersentak. "Tapi mata Solar sakit, perut Solar sudah lapar kak." ucapnya polos dan Fang menggendong anak kecil itu. "Baiklah kau mau makan apa?"

"Es krim! Eskrim yang banyak!"

"Kalau kak Blaze marah jangan menyalahkanku ya." Solar menggeleng. "Thorn juga mau coklat." fang mencubit hidung Solar dengan gemas. "itu bukan lapar, tapi ingin mengemil." Solar tertawa.

"Maaf, kalian bisa menunggu?" tanya Fang pada mereka bertiga. Halilintar dan yang lainnya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu permisi." Ucap Fang sambil berjalan melewati mereka bertiga dan tanpa sadar Solar melambai kearah mereka. "Dada." dan sontak mereka bertiga membalas lambaian Solar...

"Kita ngapain sih?" celetuk Taufan saat sosok Fang dan Solar sudah hilang dibalik belokan koridor rumah sakit. "entahlah." jawab kedua saudaranya cuek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sebenarnya cerita ini uda mendem dilaptop tapi udah dihapus enam kali, enggak puas sama hasilnya dan juga kerjaan yang numpuk bikin kami dua stress. Wb parah gak ada obatnya apa lagi semenjak mobile legend menyerang...

Makin gak mood nulis! *ditimpuk

Oke kami usahain cepat updated... mudah-mudahan... *dibakar masal

Sign out

Ryu-kun ibuki and Minamiya-chan

Minggu 17-6-2018


End file.
